Femme de nuit
by PARADA
Summary: Rosalie aime son travail. Elle aime l'argent et la satisfaction que ça lui apporte. Elle aime quand ses clients sont comblés. Elle ne changerait pour rien au monde.


**POV ROSALIE**

J'ouvre mon tiroir et choisis un ensemble de lingerie simple, fait de dentelle blanche, puis attache mes bas à mon porte-jarretelles. Je sais déjà ce que je vais mettre. Mon tailleur bleu clair, fait sur mesure, celui qui me colle aux fesses. J'ouvre le tiroir de ma commande et en sort mon collier de perle, qui met mon décolleté en valeur, avec les boucle d'oreilles qui vont avec. Je m'assied devant le miroir. Je ma maquille toujours dans le même ordre. Fond de teint puis poudre, mes sourcils, un peu de fard à paupière -argenté et bleu-, puis je fais les contours de mon visage. Je creuse les joues et applique mon bronzer, puis sur mon front et sous ma mâchoire. De l'eye-liner noir qui termine en pointe bien définie, puis de l'eye-liner argenté dans le coin intérieur de mon oeil, pour faire ressortir le bleu de mes yeux. Un peu de blush, rose pâle. Je mets mes extensions de cils avec précaution et arrange tout ça avec un peu de mascara. Je ne mets pas de rouge à lèvre, ça a tendance à devenir salissant et puis c'est difficile à retoucher. Par contre, je mets plusieurs couches de gloss, pour que mes lèvres ai l'air pleines et pulpeuses. Je passe mes doigts sur le dos de ma brosse à cheveux préférée. La brosse que ma mère m'avait offert pour mon seizième anniversaire. J'aime sentir l'argent froid contre ma peau, les pierres précieuses. J'arrange rapidement mes cheveux, utilisant un peu de laque pour les retenir de tomber dans mon visage. Mes cheveux épais cascadent en grosses boucles structurées sur mes épaules. J'aime pratiquer ce rituel avant d'aller travailler. Ça peut être tellement sensuel, érotique même. Mon petit moment de plaisir.

J'applique une dernière couche de mascara, quand une voiture klaxonne deux fois à l'extérieur de mon immeuble. C'est sans aucun doute la voiture qu'à envoyé l'agence. J'enfile mes gants et descends. _Toujours être à temps. _C'est l'une des règles les plus importantes. Les clients n'aiment pas attendre. Même si vous êtes exactement à l'heure, ils auront compté les minutes jusqu'à votre arrivée. Je salue brièvement le chauffeur et regarde si je n'ai pas de messages manqués de la part de mon agent. Souvent pour programmer de nouveaux rendez-vous. Je suis déjà booké jusqu'à la semaine prochaine et demain j'ai quatre rendez-vous de prévue, avec seulement une heure d'intervalle. J'ai toujours plus de travaille lorsque les fêtes de fin d'année arrivent.

La route jusqu'à l'hôtel ne dure pas longtemps. Pas plus de trente minutes. Je remercie le chauffeur et en sortant de la voiture, j'envoie un sms à mon agent pour dire que je suis arrivée. Toujours. Un quand on arrive, pour être sûr qu'il n'y ai pas de retard, en quel cas, l'agence appelle le client pour le prévenir. Puis finalement un autre pour dire quand on sort. Si on appelle pas à l'heure prévue, l'agent appelle d'abord le client, puis s'il ne répond pas, elle envoie la sécurité qui est toujours dans les parages.

_Ne pas traîner à la réception de l'hôtel. _Si il y a des portes en vitres, il faut en profiter pour repérer les toilettes au l'ascenseur. Un rapide hochement de tête envers les employés. _Ne pas se faire remarquer. _Je suis déjà venu dans cette hôtel si, alors je n'ai pas de mal à trouver la chambre.

Quand je toque à la porte, une femme brune vient ouvrir. Elle porte des talons vertigineux. Je vois immédiatement qu'elle ne les a pas acheter dans un out-let. De la haute gamme. Elle ne sourit pas. Elle fait un pas de côté pour me laisser passer. Elle porte une robé serré, mais élégante. Un bleu nuit qui fait éclaté sa peau blanche. Une femme d'affaire. Avocate, peut être. Ses cheveux sont remontés en un chignon sophistiqués avec quelques mèches qui entourent son visage fin et mettent en valeur son cou frêle.

Pendant un instant je me demande si je suis bien dans la bonne suite, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix grave et masculine retentisse.

"Entrez donc." Je m'exécute. Mes talons retentissent dans la pièce. La femme brune se retourne et entre dans une pièce à notre droite, après avoir refermer la porte derrière moi. Je repousse un mèche derrière mon oreille et la suis. Il est debout, penché sur un grand bureau en chaîne. Il ne relève pas le regard, même si je suis certaine qu'il nous a entendu rentrer. Quand le téléphone retentit, il décroche à son aise tout en feuilletant un dossier posé devant lui, puis s'appuie sur sa main droite en parlant dans le combiné. Je n'essaie même pas de comprendre. J'attends juste patiemment qu'il termine sa conversation.

Il ne parle pas longtemps, échange juste quelques mots avec son interlocuteur, avant de raccrocher. Le femme brune marche vers lui et regarde dans son dossier, tout en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme. Ses doigts son soigneusement manucurés. Ils sont tout les deux très beaux. Je suis impressionné. Je n'ai encore jamais eu de client si beau. Il se tient debout à coté de son bureau, une main dans la poche de son costume. Je me demande quel est leur relation. Ils sont ensemble? Elle est juste sa collègues? La femme chuchote quelque chose à son oreille. Il me regarde enfin et me sourit d'un air chaleureux.

"Bonsoir, Rosalie. Je m'appelle Jasper Hale. Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre." Beau et gentleman. Je me demande ce que je fait ici. Pourquoi ferait-il appelle à moi, bon sang? Je lui sourit avec assurance, tout en déboutonnant lentement mon manteau.

"Aucun problème, monsieur Hale." Il se racle la gorge.

"Bella, va donc débarrasser notre invitée, s'il te plaît." La femme brune, Bella, s'avance vers moi. Sa démarche me déconcerte. Elle marche avec assurance, sa démarche précise, son déhanchement contrôlé. Elle dégage un quelque chose. La sensualité. Elle est sexy. Un sexy classe.

Quand elle prend mon manteau, ses doigts effleurent les miens et nos regards s'accrochent. Je fais ma moue la plus sensuelle. Elle se retourne pour aller l'accrocher au porte manteau et mon regard est immédiatement attiré par ses fesses. Elle revient vers moi et pose sa main dans mon cou, puis pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

J'aime embrasser des femmes. J'aime sentir leurs gloss se mélanger au mien. J'aime leur corps et leur odeur. Elle embrasse très bien. Lentement, mais avec passion. Je caresse son épaule et elle mordille ma lèvre inférieur avant de me relâcher. Monsieur Hale nous regard d'un air satisfait. Il hoche la tête et fait un vague mouvement de la main vers Bella. Elle a l'air de comprendre ce qu'il veut dire parce qu'elle part chercher une enveloppe sur son bureau, puis me la passe. _Ne pas vérifier le contenu en présence du client._ Je le fourre immédiatement dans mon sacoche.

Bella passe derrière moi. Nous faisons toutes les deux face à monsieur Hale. Ses mains se posent sur mes épaules et me débarrassent de ma veste de tailleur. Elle sort l'ourlet de ma chemise de ma jupe et le déboutonne lentement. Je regarde monsieur Hale de manière fixe. Il est concentré sur la vision que nous lui offrons. Il ne montre pas d'émotions. Mon chemisier tombe à terre d'un geste fluide. Je ferme les yeux quand elle caresse mon ventre plat, puis remonte vers mes seins, encore caché par mon soutien-gorge.

Je mords ma lèvre en soutenant son regard.

Elle ouvre la fermeture éclaire de ma jupe et tire dessus, pour la faire tomber à mes pieds. Je me tiens en petite tenue devant eux, pendant qu'elle caresse ma peau. Je me retourne, offrant la vue de mes fesses fermes à monsieur Hale. J'embrasse Bella, tandis qu'elle palpe mes fesses. Sa langue chaude, glisse le long de mon cou et je gémis doucement, penchant la tête pour lui laisser de la place. Mes mains passent sur ses seins, encore recouverts par sa robe.

Je parcours lentement son dos et déboutonne sa robe haute couture, splendide. Elle se détache de moi pour se débarrasser de son vêtement, sans briser notre contact visuel. Elle porte un soutien-gorge noir et vert, push-up et un string similaire. Elle dégrafe son soutien-gorge et je fais de même. Lentement.

Nous nous rapprochons et reprenons notre baiser. Nos poitrines nus se touchent, nos tétons durs s'effleurent. Je caresse ses cuisses, puis passe mes doigts entre ses jambes. Le tissu de son string est humide. Je pince ses fesses et elle détache mes bas. Elle s'agenouille et m'aide à enlever mes talons, puis glisse mon bas le long de ma jambe. Mon coeur bat plus vite. Elle embrasse ma cuisse, puis mon genoux, puis fait de même avec l'autre jambe. Cette fois, je passe mon pied nu entre ses jambes et la caresse avec mon orteil. Elle frisonne, puis écarte mon string. Elle passe son pouce sur mes lèvres intimes, puis sa langue. Je penche la tête en gémissant.

Sa langue chaude et humide fait des aller-retour le long de mes lèvres, puis elle glisse son majeur entre mes plis. Elle suçote sur mon clitoris. Je pose ma main dans sa nuque. Sa main libre agrippe d'abord ma hanche, puis continue jusqu'à ma fesse gauche. Elle pince sur mon clitoris, tout en continuant à me pénétrer avec ses doigts. J'halète et elle va de plus en plus vite. Ses mouvements sont précis et elle sait très bien ce qu'elle fait. Je caresse mes seins et me laisse guider à l'orgasme. C'est rare que j'atteigne l'orgasme lors d'un de mes rendez-vous et certainement si vite.

Elle se relève et enlève son string. Tout en m'embrasser, je sens qu'elle glisse deux doigts en elle. Je caresse ses lèvres. Je me goûte sur sa langue. Je titille son téton. Elle gémit dans ma bouche et arque son buste. J'introduis un doigt en elle, joignant ses deux doigts.

Je me laisse tombe à genoux et l'oblige à écarter les cuisses. Elle coule énormément. J'embrasse son ventre, son pubis imberbe. Elle attrape mes mèches de cheveux. J'entre maintenant quatre doigts en elle et la stimule avec mon pouce. Ses gémissement se font de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus incontrôlés. Avec un peu d'effort et faisant en sorte de ne pas lui faire de mal, j'arrive à insérer mon poing entier en elle. Des plaintes de plaisir sortes de sa bouche. Je n'y vais pas doucement.

Quand j'ajoute ma langue sur son clitoris, elle ne met pas longtemps à venir. Ses genoux se mettent à trembler. Je reste à genoux devant elle, à caresser ses jambes, ses cuisses, l'arrière de ses genoux, pendant qu'elle se remet. Quand sa respiration revient enfin à la normale, je me relève et l'embrasse pour mélanger nos deux sucs. Ma main est trempée par son jus. Ça coule le long de mon bras, jusqu'à mon coude. Elle attrape ma main et la lèche, jusqu'à ce que je sois entièrement propre. Je lui fait un clin d'oeil et elle se dirige vers le bureau en souriant.

Elle contourne monsieur Hale, qui s'est appuyer contre le devant du bureau. Il a les joues un peu rouges et une bosse énorme dans son pantalon. Pendant que Bella s'assied dans le grand fauteuil et s'occupe de débarrasser le plan de travaille, je me dirige vers lui. J'enlève sa veste de costume. La coupe est magnifique et c'est un véritable délice au touché. Je tire sur sa cravate pour l'obliger à approcher. Je capture ses lèvres. Il a des lèvres douces et j'en profite pour tripoter le col de sa chemise.

Je caresse ses épaules fermes et musclés, puis déboutonne sa chemise. Je parcours son torse large, de mes doigts fins et défait sa cravate. Un très beau spécimen. Il dégage ses bras et je jette sa chemise et sa cravate derrière nous. Il se penche et ses grandes mains se posent sur l'arrière de mes cuisses et il me soulève avec facilité. Je me retrouve pressée contre son érection. Je vais probablement laisser une tâche sur son pantalon. Je passe une main dans ses cheveux impeccablement coiffés. Par dessus son épaule je vois que Bella s'est mit à l'aise: les jambes largement écartés sur le bureau, tandis qu'elle est confortablement installé. Sa main posée lâchement sur son ventre et l'autre sur son sein. Il pose ses lèvres dans mon cou, mais je me détache quand il se met à sucer sur ma peau. J'embrasse sa mâchoire et chuchote doucement.

"Pas de marques." Il grogne et se retourne pour me poser sur le bureau. Il doit voir la position, plus qu'aguicheuse dans laquelle est assise Bella, car sa mâchoire se sert et il gémit. J'ouvre sa ceinture, puis déboutonne son pantalon. Je caresse sa grosse queue à travers son pantalon. Il est sacrément bien monté. Il caresse mes seins tout en regardant Bella. Sa peau est rugueuse, mais tendre. Je glisse ma main dans son boxer et libère sa bite de sa prison. Il palpite dans ma main. Il est tendu à bloc. Je fais quelques vas et vient, mais il appuie sur mon épaule pour m'obliger à me coucher. Je m'allonge entre les jambes de Bella et pendant qu'il attrape un préservatif dans son portefeuille, Bella se penche pour m'embrasser. Putain, elle est vraiment souple. C'est bizarre d'embrasser de cette façon. C'est n'est pas vraiment pratique. Elle se penche pardessus mon corps et son doigt glisse entre mes cuisses. Je lèche ses seins, qui arrivent au niveau de mon visage. Monsieur Hale attrape mes jambes et je les place autour de sa taille, pour l'entourer.

Bella s'assied et glisse les doigt qui était précédemment en moi dans sa propre chatte, tout en caressant et pinçant mon téton rose. Monsieur Hale à les yeux remplit de désir. Son gland titille mon entrée. Je suis extrêmement mouillée. Sans crier gare, il s'enfonce en moi de toute sa longueur, me remplissant complètement. Il est très gros et je crie de douleur. Il halète, s'agrippant à mes hanches. Il garde les yeux clos.

Une de ses mains attrape le pied de Bella, juste à coté de ma hanches, puis aussi l'autre. Il commence à se mouvoir en moi, d'abord lentement.

Bella siffle et caresse mes cheveux.

"Tu aimes ça? Tu faire prendre sur un bureau?" Elle pince dans ma joue et m'oblige à tourner la tête. C'est la première fois que je l'entends parler et je ne peux pas dire que ça ne m'excite pas. "Espèce de petite putain." Wow.

Monsieur Hale accélère, visiblement stimulé par ce langage. Il me prend de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Il chuchote.

"Putain." En nous regard d'un air excité. Il pose mes jambes sur ses épaules pour pouvoir pivoter plus facilement en moi. Il sait s'y prendre. Il fait exactement ce qu'il faut.

Tellement bien que j'atteins deux fois un orgasme fulgurant avec environs cinq secondes d'intervalle. Les spasmes autour de sa queue le font gémir. Il jure doucement.

Quand je prend ses testicules en coupe, il explose en moi. De longues giclées chaudes et puissantes. Il s'appuie sur le bureau en me regardant, puis quand Bella se met à gémir plus fort, nous la regardons venir elle aussi. Il se retire de moi.

Je me redresse et l'embrasse langoureusement. Il prend ma joue en coupe et ses lèvres sont infiniment douce et aimantes. Je laisse mes doigts courir une dernière fois le long de son corps. Ses épaules, son torse, puis son dos large et musclé.

En me relevant, je me retrouve pressé contre son corps. Mes seins contre son torse dur. Il fait un pas en arrière en me regardant et je sors de la pièce pour aller me débarbouiller dans la salle de bain.

Je retourne dans le bureau et commence à lentement me rhabiller en les regardant. Bella a grimpé sur le bureau et monsieur Hale l'a contourné. Bella a le dos appuyé contre son torse et ils me regardent tout les deux, pendant qu'il embrasse son cou, tendrement. Les doigts de monsieur Hale caressent les cuisses de Bella, toujours ouverte et mouillé par son jus.

Quand je reboutonne mon manteau, Bella est à quatre pattes sur le bureau, tandis qu'il se tient derrière elle, les doigts enfoncé en elle. Je m'approche et les embrasse furtivement.

**Quand je referme la porte de la suite derrière moi, Bella se met à crier de plaisir.**


End file.
